Trusting you isn't easy
by A-lyz
Summary: Chris and Gail are at a rocky place, will there love survive when the trust in each other is failing? Set around 2x10. Mainly Chris & Gail, other characters may be included.
1. Chapter 1

Story title: Trusting you isn't easy

Date: 03-07-2012

Characters: Chris Diaz & Gail Peck (mainly)

**Chapter 1**

"What was that with you and Dov?' Chris asked with a trembling voice, not sure whether he wanted to hear the answer. All he knows is that she and Dov looked way more than just friends in that police car. The bright lights from the lampposts of the 15th division parking lot where shining on Gail's blonde hair, almost white blonde hair.

"I haven't betrayed you Chris, Dov told me that he wished he was you" Gail said frustrated that Dov had put her relationship in jeopardy.

Chris had a hard time believing it, sure Dov and Gail were getting more close but it seemed so innocent. They were only playing video games together and Dov has a girlfriend so why would he? Chris was not sure of anything anymore, his girlfriend and his close friend (or so he thought) had more chemistry than he liked.

"Then why did you let him get so close to you?" Chris asked. Wondering if Gail liked Dov's attention.

"You wanted us to get along, so I tried to be friends with him. Now he declared his love to me , I do not love him or anything. Chris, I never asked for any of this"

"Is my attention not enough for you Gail? Will my affection ever satisfy you?" Chris asked, nothing seemed relevant anymore.

Gail was getting sick of Chris not trusting her and questioning everything. Funny, she thought. In the beginning of their relationship she was the one who had a hard time trusting anyone, including Chris and know the tables have turned. Against her wishes. "Don't you see it Chris? It is not about your affection it is about you not trusting me around Dov, and I do not understand that you are only questioning me and not Dov. You're treating me like I'm the bad guy here. If you never trusted me then why are we together?" Gail started to have teary eyes. Why did this relationship had to go down like this.

It was hurting Chris to see Gail like this, crying and maybe ready for a break down. But he could not forget what he felt when he saw them two in the police car. They looked so close together like there was something between them two in which he could not be part of. That made him jealous and angry. "You're right Gail, I'm not sure if I trust you around Dov" Chris took a deep breath "I need time to think about this and about us" was the last thing Chris said before he turned around and walked away with tears in his eyes. He did not want her to see him crying, he felt betrayed by two people who were closest to him and that is a very stingy wound.

Gail rang the doorbell of her parents house. She did not want to go to her apartment she shared with Chris and Dov. That was the last place she wanted to be right now. Gail's mother Elaine opened the door in her evening gown.

"Gail, darling what is going on?" Elaine asked letting Gail in.

"I guess, me and Chris have broken up" Gail said looking to the ceiling to stop herself from crying. She did not want to cry in front of her mother.

"Oh sweety" Elaine said and hugging her daughter tightly "Your'e better without him anyway" Great, Gail thought. That's definitely what I wanted to hear right now. "You can use the guest room upstairs to get your rest." Elaine told Gail. As Gail took her bag and went upstairs, she wasn't sure if she was getting any sleep tonight.

After a long drive around Toronto Chris finally came home. He had been driving for 4 hours, he did not want to see Dov, but that was a difficult since they live under the same roof. When Chris walked to the kitchen to get something to drink Dov came out of his room and walked to the kitchen towards Chris. "Dude, where have you ..." Dov got cut off by Chris. "Don't talk to me, I do not have to say anything to you right now" Chris said very serious as he looked Dov straight in the eye. Dov understood and gave a nod towards Chris and turned around to go back to his room. Chris took a long breath again, it was going to be long night.

Chris was laying in his bed, his eyes were closed but he wasn't sleeping. He couldn't because the conversation with Gail was repeating in his mind and also the sight of Gail and Dov in that police car. It made him bitter, angry and sad.

Writer's note:  
I hope you all like the story, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When the alarm clock of Gail went off Gail sighed. "Ugh, I don't want to do this" Gail said as she stood up and dressed herself for work. She was going to see Chris and Dov, how much fun? Gail looked into the mirror, she looked okay for a woman that had cried for hours. When she was dressed she walked to the kitchen finding her mother cooking pancakes and her father reading the newspaper.

"Goodmorning" Elaine and Gail's father said in union.

"Yeah goodmorning mom and dad'' Gail said, what are they so happy about? I am so not a morning person.

"I made you some pancakes" Elaine said as she shifted them on a plate and shoved the plate to Gail who already was seated at the kitchen table. As Gail started to eat her pancakes her parents were looking at Gail. Gail was getting suspicious "Is there something you guys want to say?" Gail asked her parents. "You are moving out of that apartment right?" Elaine asked her daugther. "Yes like asap, but I have a shift till 18:00 so.." "We have already arranged some movers, you don't have to go back to that place" Elaine said. "Okay, great" as Gail flashed a smile.

* * *

This is so awkward, Gail was thinking to herself, everyone of the 15th division was sitting in the meeting room. Chris was assigned on street patrol with Dov and Gail was assigned with Swarek. She did not look one moment in Chris its direction, both of them wanted to avoid any contact even eye contact.

* * *

Swarek was driving the police car as Gail was sitting in the passenger's seat and just staring out of the window. Swarek noticed that something was off with Gail, she is always ... "So Peck, what is with you today?" "I just had a bad evening okay, that's all" Gail answered still looking out of the side window. "Well lighten up it's a beautiful day today, and we will probably find a new city asshole to arrest" Swarek said.

* * *

After an hour driving Dov and Chris got out of the police car. They were walking in the city's park when they reached a quiet area Chris used the opportunity to talk to his so called friend.

"So Dov, anything you need to tell me?" Chris walked a little behind Dov so Dov was surprised when Chris finally started to talk since the whole drive was quiet. Dov was hammered "I, uhm well" "I think you have a lot of explaining to do, firstly where you always after Gail?" Chris asked seriously, rage was building up you could see it in his eyes. "No, well maybe, listen I was just high on those pills" Dov said panicked he didn't know where to look. Chris grabbed Dov by his collar and pushed him to a nearby tree "I thought you were my friend, but I should have known that you were after Gail" Chris was cut off by the walkie talkie device "507 responding" Chris said as he walked away to the police car. Dov walked behind Chris when Chris turned around "I'm not done with you" Chris said to Dov.

* * *

Gail was glad that her shift was finally over and fastly drove home, she did not want to be in the locker room with any of her fellow rookies especially not Chris nor Dov. Her mobile was going off, it was her mother "Gail, sweety" "Hi mom" Gail said wondering why her mother could not wait until she was home. "I am right now at your old well new apartment!" Elaine said with joy "What? serious mom?" Gail said not believing her mother. "Yes I am sweety, go to Saint Clair Avenue!" Her mother said in all her excitement. Gail raced to Saint Clair Avenue finding the moving company's car parked before her apartment. When raced to the second floor finding her mom in the living room. "Welcome to your new place" "Wow mom, I did not know this was for rent again" Gail said looking around in amazement, she was glad to having her own place again. "I knew you wanted this place back the movers are bringing stuff up so tell them everything got to be" Elaine said. As the movers came both Gail and her mother Elaine were directing the movers.

* * *

At the black penny Chris and Andy were sitting at a table in the back, both were sipping on their beer. "So, what's all the tension between you, Gail and Dov? You three have been quiet the whole day" Andy asked, those three were always talking and laughing at work but today all three were distant and quiet. "Yesterday evening, I saw Gail and Dov sitting in their police car after shift and they were talking about something and, they... they looked so close, like " Chris was seeing it all over again "like it was something that I must not know about"

"Since when are they close?" Andy asked, totally not seeing Gail and Dov? seriously? "I don't know when it started I did not see the signs, I thought it was innocent playing the video games and joking around but apparently something else was going on" Chris said sadly, he had a hard time believing it, his girl with his friend it felt like a horrible nightmare. Andy rested a hand on his shoulders "I'm sorry Chris, I can't imagine how bad you are feeling right now" Andy said, thinking about her own love life. "I really don't know who to blame or if I can ever trust her, I'm starting to think that I have not been giving her enough attention like why did I not see that between them? They lived practically under my roof!" Chris was getting more fed up when he thought about it. The whole night he could not sleep, every minute he was wondering how he did not see it between them. "Someone needs to earn your trust Chris, you need time it will heal your wounds" Andy said hoping she could help her friend. She and Chris always had a close bond like a brother and sister or something like that.

* * *

Gail was sitting on her couch in her old/new apartment. She lived here before she moved in with Chris and Dov. She decorated it differently this time, it was not completely done yet but you could feel the ambiance already. She had invited two close friends she still know from high school, Macy and Lynn. "Well it's sad that you and Chris broke up, he's actually good looking for a cop" Macy joked. Gail didn't mention to her friends about Dov and his part in the break up, she thought that those details were unneccasary. "You should not say that Macy" Lynn said cleary heavy on the wine. "It sucks, I mean I do not even know what I did wrong but you know men are just dogs" Gail said sipping on her third glass of wine. She really needed some alcohol after all the drama. She could not drink in her parents house, but now she had her own place again (what a relief!) she could do whatever she felt like. All the girls then raised their glasses "Cheers, that we always have eachother" Macy toasted and the girls were having the time of their life, Gail was happy that she could take her mind of Chris.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gail is walking towards the meeting room of the 15th division when Dov stops her from walking. He needs to talk to her about this whole mess. "Go away Dov" "No, please give me a minute to explain" Dov asks. "Dov, I love you as a friend and nothing more, thanks to you Chris does not trust me" "I want us to be friends, and I am very sorry about all the things I said while on those pills" What have I been stupid, Dov thought to himself. "It was never my intention to break you two apart, I'll try to talk to him if he will listen" Dov said, Chris is still angry with him he rememberd. Gail took a deep breath, why did this blow up in her face? She was really serious with Chris, she saw herself with Chris for the rest of their lives. She had not yet forgiven Dov, but she didn't want to be angry. Gail gave a small smile to Dov "Well let's get to work shall we" Gail said as Dov gave a small smile in return. "Let's serve and protect" Dov said as they both walked to the meeting room.

Gail was standing in the back of the meeting room as she saw Andy and Traci sitting next to Chris on the front row. They still had not talked to eachother. She was not sure were they were standing. Chris had told her he did not trust her around Dov, she has no feelings for Dov, they are just friends. Also she did not understand why he was blaming her since Dov was kissing her hand and almost like hitting on her. She did not ask for any of that. Then she heard Williams mentioning that she was on street patrol with Andy, she did not want that. Andy is like a big sister of Chris, this was going to be long day at work, again.

* * *

Gail was driving the police car around Toronto, it was a pretty boring day. After two hours of complete silence Andy decided to take her chance to talk with Gail about Chris. He is really down about all this. "So Gail, do you like Dov?" Andy asked looking straight forward and then looking Gail in the eyes. "I like Dov as a friend, nothing more" "What did Dov say all to you in that police car then?" Andy asked, she needed to know what had been said, Chris did not really went into that. All she knew is that Chris was hurt, he loved Gail probably still loves her, Gail is quite a bitch sometimes but she makes Chris happy. "Dov was high on those pills, basically it comes down to that he said he wished he was Chris and then he kissed my hand." Gail said having a weird expression on her face. "Wow, that is weird" Andy said. She did not expect that from Dov, still she wasn't sure why Chris did not trust Gail around Dov when it should be the other way around.

* * *

When Chris and Dov were home, Dov decided it was time for them to talk. He knew Chris was angry at him but he needed to know the truth, that's what real friends do. Dov was standing before the door of Chris's room "Chris!, I know you're still angry with me but you need to hear me out." Dov said as Chris opened the door "Alright Dov, hit me" Chris told Dov. "First I should have never said those things to Gail but due to the pills and more I, I told her that I liked her and she didn't say anything to me I just went off ranting. I'm here the one who backstabbed you and you and Gail are like my family and I feel horrible, that you two are suffering and not talking to each other because of something that I have done. I never planned to steal Gail from you, I am moving on from that and that's why I am moving out of this apartment. I am going to move in with Sue. Then again I'm really sorry for causing this mess, you did not deserve this." Dov said as he turned around to go this room and pack his stuff when Chris stepped out of his room "Hey Dov" Dov turned around "Let's put this behind us, life's too short" Chris said and both were shaking hands "I'll help you with packing that stuff" and both went into Dov's room to pack all his stuff.

* * *

Finally it is weekend! Gail thought to herself, the perfect time to get wasted and hang out with her girls. No work meant not dealing with Chris. Gail was getting ready as she was meeting her girls, Lynn and Macy at the club. As last she put her red lipstick on (her trademark) and went downstairs.

* * *

Chris was sleeping in his bed when he heard a knock on his door. First he thought it was a dream but the knocking got louder. He stood up and walked to the door wondering who would be knocking on his apartment door at 3 in the morning. Slowly he opened the door, he was surprised to find Gail there leaning on the wall and clearly drunk. "Hi Gail" Chris said awkwardly, "what are you doing here?" Gail was laughing "Oh hi, Chris!" She was still laughing "I just wanted to say that I miss, you and I don't understand why you're so mean to me" the laughing had turned into a pout on her face. "Gail, I know we need to talk but not when you're drunk" Chris said not knowing if she would admit the same if she was sober. Gail turned around to go away but Chris stopped her by the arm. "Wait, I'll give you a ride home" as he grabbed his keys. He would never let Gail walk the streets in this condition.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

While everyone was sitting in the meeting room to wait for tasks told by Frank, Gail was sitting on the last row. Chris was sitting two rows before her but he had smiled to her when she came in the meeting room. Gail can't remember why he would be smiling, to her. When Frank announced that she and Chris were together on street patrol today, she knew that they were going to talk about them.

* * *

"So how was your weekend? apart from the hangover" Chris grinned while he was driving the police car.

"My weekend was great" Gail said. She sighed "and thanks for bringing me home that night" Gail said a little embarrassed.

"You're welcome, you know we need to talk" Chris said wisely.

"I know, but .." Gail said not finishing her sentence.

"But what?" Chris asked wondering why Gail was finishing her sentence.

"You have to promise me you won't get angry with me" Gail said

"I'm not angry with you, well not anymore but we will talk about it after shift alright?" Chris said, not wanting to have such a serious conversation during their shift.

"Alright, why don't you come over to my place?" Gail asked

"Uhm, that's great" Chris said, he was surprised that Gail was inviting him to her place. Come to think about it, he had never been to her place.

* * *

After their shift they both drove to Gail's place, Chris was driving behind her. When both parked their car they went inside Gail's apartment. Chris started to look around, it was still not finished as there were no photo frames and tables were empty. The most important stuff was there, a couch, a tv, a coffee table and the space was quite big too, he wouldn't have guessed this from the outside of this building.

"So, you wan't something to drink?" Gail asked after throwing her keys on the coffee table.

"I would like some water please"

"Alright, make yourself comfortable" Gail said as she walked into the kitchen, she poured water for Chris in a glass and she quickly took a sip from her wine bottle, she could need some alcohol right now. She decided to pour herself a cup of tea, she walked with the glass of water and tea to put it on the coffee table were Chris was sitting on the couch. "Thanks" Chris said as he took a sip from the cold water. He knew he was here to talk to Gail, but he wanted her to start the conversation, he was the guest after all but more because he needed her speak her mind.

"Chris, I don't understand why you're mad at me" Gail asked after a while of silence.

"I was mad at you, I've calmed down" "That I did not or maybe still do not trust you around Dov has to do with me" Chris said as he wasn't looking at Gail this time. He got an instant flashback to his mother not trusting her boyfriend Mark.

* * *

"_Where are you really going?" Chris's mother asked Mark "As I told you I'm meeting with Ike at the lacrosse club". Mark used to go a lot to his lacrosse club. More than Chris's mother liked. She was surely convinced there were a lot of single woman, especially woman that wanted to be with Mark. Chris's mother had been betrayed before, also by the father of Chris. Chris's mother was mostly fluctuating between being comatose or suicidal. Chris's mother has laid several times in the hospital due to an overdose of sleeping pills. Whenever she broke up with a boyfriend she would become suicidal. "I don't want you to go!" Chris's mother yelled to Mark. "Why don't you want me to go?" Mark asked. "You know why, I don't trust you around all those woman!" Chris's mother yelled. "I know why you don't trust me, it is because you aren't comfortable with yourself, you really need to see a phycologist!" Mark yelled, he had enough of dealing with her, she was never happy. "You don't ever need to call me again!" Chris's mother yelled as she went to the bathroom and locked herself. Mark walked to Chris who was in the living room when the scene happened in the kitchen. "I'm sorry Chris" was all Mark said as he walked out the door, it was the last time he ever saw Mark. Again it was him and his mother, another disappointment._

* * *

"Chris" Gail asked "Chris?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry"

"What were you thinking about?" Gail asked, he clearly was thinking about something.

"Nothing" Chris said not wanting to talk about it, but Gail wasn't buying it.

"Okay, you were definitely thinking about something, if you tell me.." Gail said knowing if she wouldn't push now she had a big chance of losing Chris.

Chris was turning to Gail, and he was looking straight in her eyes "My mother never trusted any man because my father had betrayed her several times, I don't want to be like her and I trusted you I did not see any reason not to, but when I saw you with Dov I thought I might had it all wrong." Gail breathed air nervously not knowing what he would say next.

"Now I see I over reacted, I want to trust you but it won't be easy" Chris said.

Gail moved to him and started to kiss him passionately. Chris placed his hands just below her ass so that he could move her on his lap. As she sat on his lap they were still kissing, when Gail gasped for air and there foreheads were touching right now "Who said I liked easy?" Gail said as they starting kissing, Chris stood up holding her and bringing her to the bed room. He laid Gail on the bed as he started kissing her neck. She took off his shirt and he took off her shirt as he kissed her newly exposed skin. It felt great to see her, to feel her and to hear her, he always thought that she is beautiful. "You're beautiful" Chris said. He was going for round three with Gail and this time, nobody could break them apart, no brother, no friend. It was just going to be him and her, and he would do anything to protect that.

* * *

~ Fin ~

Thank you all for reading my fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully we are going to see a happy Chris & Gail on the show.


End file.
